My Girl
by neon poka dots
Summary: Something shakes up the Crusher family, will they make it or fall at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

My Girl Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, just this story ;)

"Hand me a Tricorder" breathed as she healed her last patient. The Enterprise had revived a distress call from a colony on the planet Selia. Five hours later hundreds were healed and thousands dead. "Okay he's stable"

"Did you ever find anyone by a name of Jennifer?" asked catching up with Nurse Owaga.

"I'm sorry Doctor I couldn't find anyone by that name." Owaga answered as she watched 's heart sink.

"Oh... Alright thank you"

"Doctor they're still going through the bodies in the Morgue. I could look there if you would like?" Owaga suggested only to watch grow more distressed.

"No, goodnight Alyssa" blurted walking two her office. Slowly she paced, wringing her hands, thinking deeply. She had to face the possibility she was gone. That despite her efforts to keep her safe she had failed. At first she wanted to forget about her, act like nothing had happened. Then she regretted it, but she couldn't have her back. She had a family of and they would never give her up. From that moment on she would keep her safe, she would always know where she was and hopefully someday the guilt would leave. Now, now looking at her fidgeting hands she let a single tear fall. Her baby might be gone, and it could be her fault. As she dragged herself back to her quarters she knew Wesley would be waiting and as much as she loved her son that would just bring up more memories. She took a deep breath and as she expected he was there on the couch looking at her.

"Hiya mom!" Wesley said as he stood up "what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired Wes, goodnight." With that she smiled and crawled in bed without removing her uniform as her own words echoed in her head ' _my baby could be_ gone, and it could be my fault' she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

 **A/N: Poor Doctor Crusher :( sorry for the short chapter! I promise to post more if I get a review. If this is confusing for anyone leave in the comments and I'll explain in the next chapter. I love feedback positive or negative. And yes I realize this chapter is really, REALLY short. Thxs for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Girl Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, just this story ;)

"Good morning Doctor!" A nurse chirped as Beverly walked into sickbay.

"Morning Ensign Mathews" Dr. Crusher nodded before walking to her office.

"Umm... Doctor I don't mean to bug you but..."

"But what ensign?"

"Captain Picard wants a report on all the casualties by noon" the ensign said as he saw his CMO mumble something under her breath as he eased out of the office.

"Ensign, do me a favor and look for anyone by the name of Jennifer or a 5 year old girl from the colony. Search anyone from that colony."

"But Doctor-"

"That's an order ensign!"

"Doctor-"

"Do I need to say it twice!" Dr. Crusher yelled looking up.

"Doctor there's a girl who fits that description in sickbay." The Ensign said calmly as Beverly's eyes lit up.

"Show me, show me her!" Beverly blurted walking out from behind her desk and in pace with the Ensign as they came to the door of a private room. The door opened and Beverly saw a little girl sleeping. She walked over to the bed and did a tricorder scan showing it was indeed who she thought she was. With a smile she sat down on the bed putting her hand through the girls hair "thank you Mathew, thank you so much. I'm taking off today, I want you to let Dr. Selar know immediately."

"Yes Doctor" Ensign Mathew answered looking back at Beverly once more who had sat on the bed next to the girl.

PAGE BREAK

"Beverly I want to know why you took off today on such short notice. You know I don't mind but it's not like you to not say anything." Picard asked walking in Beverly's office.

"Something came up Captain." Beverly said standing up from her desk.

"Beverly what's wrong?" Picard asked standing up.

"If you follow me I'll show you" Beverly explained grabbing his hand assuring "and nothing's wrong."

"Alright" He sighed following her to the private room. "Who is this?" Picard asked looking at Beverly who was scanning the girl.

"Jean-Luc... Do you remember Jennifer." Beverly asked nervously.

"Of course, but what does Jennifer have to do with her?"

"Jean-Luc this is Jennifer!" Beverly said smiling.

"Beverly are you sure your feeling alright? Do you realize what you just said?" Picard asked walking over.

"Trust me!" Beverly begged looking into Picards eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Beverly listen to me I know your grieving right now but please don't do this!" Felisa Howard begged her granddaughter who was filling out custody papers "Beverly please."

"I can't nana, it's too much." Beverly answered not even looking up.

"Let me take her then! I know you'll regret this!" Felisa begged "quit being so stubborn!"

"Nana I can't raise another baby on my own! I have Wesley! She'll be better off with someone else!"

"What do you plan to tell Wesley?! He's expecting to be a big brother!" Felisa questioned her granddaughter who looked up at her silently "you can't be serious"

"Heart complications can happen" Beverly mumbled looking back down at the papers.

"I will not let you give up that child. I know what's best! Your grieving, your upset, you in pain! But you can't give up! That baby needs you!"

"She won't know me, and _I'm_ her mother. _I_ know what's best."

"After today you won't be, Beverly trust me" Felisa Howard pleaded grabbing her granddaughters hand, blue eyes staring down the exact blue ones, and as if in an act of defiance, Beverly Crusher looked down and signed her name making it legal.

FLASHBACK END

"This can't be Jennifer" Picard stated confused.

"Jean-Luc there are some things you need to know" Beverly said taking her hand in his "I faked Jennifer's death"

"What?" Picard asked now shocked.

"I'm the only one who knows. I was upset, mad, I was lost after Jacks death. So I... I thought she'd be better off with someone else." Beverly explained "It wasn't two months later though when I was back on duty that we had to check out some babies for a virus that I regretted it."

"Beverly-"

"I know I was dumb! I know was selfish!" Beverly interrupted sitting down on the chair next to the bed "but maybe I can still fix things, right?"

"Of course you can, do you have a plan though?" Picard asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What's that mean?"

"Well... Do you want to be mom or..."

"I don't know, I'll be whatever she wants. After all I'm all she gots now."

"No other family?"

"No, I don't even think she had a mother. It was her 'aunt and uncle'...I feel so guilty."

"You'll set it right, I know you will. Trust me"

"Okay"

"Well I got to get back but I will be checking in on you two. I still can't believe it, Jennifer Crusher is alive. One more question though"

"Yes?"

"Does Wesley know?"

"No"

 **A/N: so what did you think? Let me know and I'd love to hear suggestions, ideas, and reviews good or bad! Btw the only thing different in my story than the show is the years they've been apart and when Jack died. I also fixed my last ch, sorry for the goof up and thank you Autumnrose2010 for reviewing and telling me! Thxs for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Girl Ch 3

Picard had left 15 minutes earlier and Beverly still stood at the bottom of the bed debating what to do...To tell Wesley that his sister was indeed alive or wait. Pulling up a chair she sat next to the bed, studying every feature, every detail. Resting her head on the bed she watched as the little girl's chest would rise and fall as her vision got more blurry, slowly she let sleep have it's way and feel asleep.

PAGE BREAK

Jennifer sat up slowly rubbing her eyes and staring confused at the red head who was holding her hand.

"Hello?" She whispered poking the redhead as she slowly sat up and yawned before smiling at her.

"Hello..." Beverly greeted her daughter sitting on the bed with her "my name is Doctor Crusher, we found you unconscious-" Beverly stopped realizing the girl was crying next to her. Sighing Beverly lifting the girl in her lap as she latched on to her, burying her face in her lap coat.

"Are the monsters coming back?" The little girl asked between sobs.

"No my darling, you're safe now." Beverly answered wiping away the girls tears.

"Where am I? Where's aunt Jessica and uncle John?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Your on a starship" Beverly answered watching the girl's face light up.

"Jessica?"

"Well she's, she..." Beverly tried to explain looking down "darling I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand..."

"Darling, Jessica and John didn't make it... I was lucky to have found you." Beverly sadly said putting a hand through Jennifer's hair as she started to sob before falling against her chest.

"I'm scared" the little girl squeaked after a few minutes before sitting back up.

"But there's no need to be scared" someone interrupted from the doorway. Beverly looked up smiling and looking up at her son in the doorway. "The Enterprise is the safest ship to be on in the federation." Wesley finished walking over.

"Wes can I talk to you in my office?" Beverly asked shifting the girl off her lap and standing up.

"Sure mom!" Wesley answered as Beverly got off the bed, both not aware of Jennifer's worried face.

"Don't go!" Jennifer begged grabbing Beverly's arm. Both mother and son stopped looking at each other before looking down at the little girl who had tears growing in her eyes.

"I'll be back in a moment darling, I promise." Beverly tried to assure turning back around as her child grabbed her again.

"No! Please don't go..." She begged looking into the blue eyes that were identical to hers as her mother sighed with sadness.

"I promise I'll be back, I promise." Beverly convinced biting her lip then taking off her lab coat and throwing it over her shoulders before walking to her office with Wesley behind her. Walking in her office she sat behind her desk as Wesley sat in front of her.

"Poor kid, was she from the colony?" Wesley asked as Beverly just nodded in response. "Anyway...what did you want to talk about?"

"Wesley..." Beverly started "I meant to tell you later..."

"Tell me what?"

"Wesley...do you remember Jennifer?"

"How could I not..." The boy answered.

"Wesley, that girl with my lab coat is Jennifer..." Beverly blurted as Wesley looked up confused.

"Mom are you okay?" Wesley asked backing up.

"Wes I'm fine. That's Jennifer Crusher, that's your sister!"

"But mom, are you sure?"

"Wesley the DNA test proved it! I know it's a lot to take in, if you need to be alone that's fine-"

"I just have one question" Wesley interrupted "she's dead" There was an arkward pause before Beverly spoke up.

"I- I... It's confusing..." she finished getting nervous "that's all you need to know right now"

"Did you lie?" Wesley asked out of curiosity.

"Wesley!" Beverly bolted at her son.

"Well did you?"

"Yes..."

"Did you put her up for adoption?" Wesley asked more curious.

"Wesley please stop!" Beverly begged getting up.

"Fine, but I need space. It's too much right now..." Wesley finished trying to hold back his anger that he had been lied to.

"Okay hun" Beverly said as Wesley walked out "Wesley!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Beverly said as Wesley walked out without answering. Wiping the tears from her eyes that had accumulated over their talk.

"Well that was terrible..." she mumbled walking back to the room where Jennifer sat on the bed with the blue lab coat hanging off her.

"What was terrible?" The little girl asked sitting up.

"Nothing..." Beverly said putting a soft smile on her face.

"What do I do now?"

"What?" asked Beverly.

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably looking up at her mother expecting something "where do I go?"

"With me" Beverly answered as the little girl hopped off the bed, looking up at how tall her mother was to her. Measuring up barely to her hip her mother she realized she hadn't inherited her tall gene. Squatting down she smiled picking her up.

"Let's go home" the doctor smiling before walking out of sickbay.

PAGE BREAK

Wesley Crusher sat in Commander Data's quarters looking for files on his sister and mother. "Data, can you help me find something?" He asked looking at the android who was playing with Spot.

"Of course Wesley... What do you need help on?" Data answered walking over to the computer.

"Well I'd like to get some information about my sister, for a school project."

"Okay" Data answered before focusing on the task at hand "computer, look up information on Beverly Crusher-children."

 _Information found_

"Wesley and Jennifer Crusher. You're fourteen and you sister's deceased. Lived 35 hours before heart failure."

FLASHBACK

9 year old Wesley Crusher walked down the hallway with his great grandmother towards his mother's and little sister's room with a skip in his step. His father had died two days ago and all he could do was cry. Even though his father had mostly been gone he'd loved him dearly. His mother had cried too, all she had done was cry. Two days ago he had lost his father, and two days later he had gained a sister. He would be the best big brother, he'd watch his sister and his mom. Taking his fathers spot wouldn't be easy but he'd do it for his family and he would be good at it too. When someone messed with his sister he'd beat them up and maybe one day when she got married he would walk her down the isle. Walking in his mother's room he shook his thoughts away.

"Mom!" He shrieked running to the side of the bed.

"Hey, Wes" his mother smiled weakly looking down at him.

"Where's the baby?!" he asked looking around but not able to find her. Looking back he realized his great grandmother comforting his mother who was sobbing and holding a pink blanket close.

"Nana, what's wrong?" he asked tugging on his grandmothers dress. Slowly she bent down holding him by the shoulders.

"The baby died this morning my darling... Her heart was too small, it couldn't keep up."

"The-the baby died?" Wesley asked getting teared up, looking at his mother who'd picked him up and put him on her chest.

"Jennifer died, baby." Beverly sobbed pulling Wesley close. Just like that, his plans were ruined. He felt his arms go weak as he started to cry against his mother.

They'd lost everything

FLASHBACK END

"Data, look up more information on Jennifer Crusher." Wesley heard himself say.

"Jennifer Crusher

Mother-Beverly Crusher

Father-not available

Eyes-blue

Hair"

"Data wait, her father isn't unknown. It's Jack Crusher." The boy interrupted as the android looked at the record closer.

"Hm... I will look closer into this but it could take a while. In fact it could even take a few weeks to see why this is the problem with my other commitments I have made. You should go home and sleep Wesley, you mother must be worried." Data concluded.

"Nah, she's probably with my sister right now." The boy said looking down.

Data looked shocked "you're mother is dead?! We must let someone know right away!"

"No Data, Jennifer Crusher is actually alive! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well... Congratulations. Though I'm ordering you to go home." Data said as Wesley sighed.

"Yes sir." Wesley said walking out with a smile on his face. Arriving to is quarters he heard something from the kitchen. Laughing, it was laughing.

"See the cat?" Wesley heard his mother ask someone as he peaked in the kitchen.

"Cats say meow" he heard Jennifer laugh holding a cat cookie.

"And Wesley says food." Beverly chucked seeing her son peaking "come eat darling."

"No, I'm sure you've ate." Wesley said.

"Nope, we waited on you." Beverly smiled putting soup on the table.

"Come eat Wesie!" He heard looking up at his mom who was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll eat." Wesley smiled sitting down "just for you"

PAGE BREAK

"Wesie!" Someone whispered as the teenager tossed in his sleep.

"Wesie!" They whispered again making him open his eyes.

"Yes Jennifer?" Wesley yawned leaning up on an elbow.

"I'm scared" the girl sobbed leaning against the bed.

"You're safe here" Wesley yawned falling back asleep.

"No! The monsters are gonna get me!" Jennifer cried as Wesley fell back to sleep.

"Wesie?" She cried poking him to get no response.

"Wesie?" She asked again, louder this time, still getting no response. Running out of his room she ran to her mother's and started tugging her nightgown.

"Hey!" She cried pulling on her gown. Slowly Beverly opened her eyes and looked forward at the girl in one of her shirts. After her vision focused he noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong darling?" Beverly asked pulling her up on the bed next to her.

"I'm scared." She sobbed burying her face in her gown. Beverly drew circles on her back as the girl calmed down.

"No one will hurt you" The mother whispered.

"But there's monsters." Jennifer blurbed starting to cry again.

"No, the monsters left. There all gone." Beverly whispered reassuringly.

"But what if-"

"Even if there were monsters I wouldn't let them even near you. I'd kill them before they'd touch you." Beverly mumbled

"That's what Jessica said but they killed her!" She cried grabbing her.

"But Jessica wasn't your mother." Her mother hinted wiping her tears.

"I don't have a mommy, she left me." Jennifer blubbered sobbing louder. Beverly teared up, she never thought it would hurt her this bad.

"No baby" Beverly smiled as tears started to fall from her checks "your mommy's right here."

"No she's not, my mommy's gone." Jennifer sobbed even harder burying her face in her mother's chest.

"No darling, I'm you mommy." Beverly cried smiling.

"Your my mommy?!" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm your mommy." Beverly smiled.

"Mommy? Your my mommy?" The girl asked again as Beverly nodded pulling her close.

"I-I missed you mommy." Jennifer sobbed burying her face in her gown.

"Mommy?" she cried putting her arms around Beverly's neck.

"Yes baby?" She asked leaning back down on the bed and laying Jennifer next to her.

"I love you" the girl mumbled snuggling into Beverly's side.

"I love you too. I love you more than any Galaxy, any star, and more than the universe." Beverly said looking down at the girl who had stop crying.

"I love you this much mommy." Jennifer said spreading her arms.

"Well that beats anything." Beverly smiled pulling her close as the two feel asleep. The girl's mother like the full moon, protecting the innocent Earth in her arms.

 **A/N: okay super long chapter, for at least me :D. Thxs for reading and I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes or it's written poorly. I try my best to write as good as I can in English while my family yells around me in French. Please leave a comment or suggestion (it makes my day). Again, thank you for reading and have a amazing day.**


	4. Chapter 4

There they were, the monsters stood in front of her. Again she saw them destroy her town as people ran screaming and running. She looked up to Jessica and John who were yanking on he arms as they ran. She looked back before she heard it. "BOOM" and the ground shook before she fell to the ground. Getting back up she noticed Jessica and John were gone.

"Jessica?" She shouted looking around. It was no use, she was too small.

"John?" She yelled louder, not giving up. Nothing. Looking around once more she felt the push against her as her face was pushed against the ground. The man who ran over he scurried along before she got up and ran. Orange, Red, Yellow...that's all she could see. Running with the crowd she saw another bomb go off as the smoke stung her eyes.

"HEY!" She heard someone shout before turning around only to be ran over by another crowd of people.

She sat up slowly, crying in frustration.

Then she saw it, she saw the monster. It turned around and looked at her as it walked to her.

"Jennifer!" It sneered as she leaned against the brick.

"Jennifer!" The monster shouted as its voice changed before her mind went black.

"Jennifer" someone shouted as she slowly opened her eyes "wake up sleepy head!"

She knew the voice, she's heard it before. Realizing where she was she sat up and clutched the other person sitting in the bed.

"Mommy" she breathed looking up to see the sapphire eyes smiling down at her.

"Yes darling?" She said confused down at the tot who was breathing heavily and holding her tightly.

"Mommy" she mumbled for a third time burying her face in the dress she had on.

"Jennifer" she asked.

 _Now_ she was worried.

"Monsters" she squeaked looking up at the mother who simply pulled her close. Slowly the girl started to sob on her chest as Beverly rocked her and hummed her a tune.

PAGE BREAK

"So how's Jennifer?" Deanna asked Beverly, who had just sat down. Both the Counselor and Captain Picard had ordered both counseling for the next week.

"Already cutting to the chase?" Beverly joked leaning back in her chair.

"Really?" Deanna defended with a smile "because your the one who can't stop thinking about her."

Beverly smiled to herself before looking back up at Deanna Trio "is that bad?"

"Not at all, your her mother. It's what your supposed to do." Deanna laughed before noticing the other women's smile fade.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked.

"Deanna..." Beverly Crusher sighed before putting her face in her hands "she's having nightmares."

The counselor sighed back, leaning forward to pry the other woman's hands from her face "Beverly, that's completely normal. What she knew as home is gone. Honestly if she didn't have you she'd probably be where you are right now, except four or five times a day."

"But... But I can't stop them!" She cried looking for guidance.

"I know but-"

"When Wesley had nightmares I could stop them. I could make him feel better or explain to him they weren't real and they'd go away." Beverly interrupted starting to ramble.

"Beverly, Jennifer is not Wesley" Deanna explained "Jennifer is... Well she's Jennifer."

"I know but I can't stop them and every time she has one I can't stop her pain." She cried in frustration.

"The important thing is are you there when she wakes up?"

"Yes"

"Do you let her go to you for comfort?"

"Yes"

"Then your being an amazing mother."

 **A/N: yes very short chapter. I'm sorry but I've been busy and I just got to France yesterday to visit my family. Life is crazy. I want to say thank you to all who read and especially review.**

 **CrusherBabe** -I will update love isn't easy in the future, just not now :). Thank you for all the reviewing though, I really appreciate it. Your reviews for my stories and chapters make me want to continue writing :)

 **Guest** -Jennifer accepting Beverly as her mother so soon? I think she would.

 **Btw anyone else who reviews will be pointed out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, bye :D.**


End file.
